1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leak detector pump including essentially components of a high vacuum pump, gas analysator, union for test fluid, gas outlet opening, gas inlet unions, valve elements, and connections for guiding the gas between different components of the leak detector pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For determining leakage in vacuum chambers and other vessels belonging to a vacuum system, such as pump chambers, connection elements, valves, measuring systems, etc. . . , different types of leak indicators are used. In the field of vacuum technology, generally, devices are used with which a leak location is determined by introducing a test gas from outside and by determining its presence in particular locations with a gas detector. As gas detectors, preferably, mass-spectrometers are used. The mass-spectrometers function as gas analyzers which measure partial pressures of a gas mixture and which, in this way, determine presence of even the smallest amounts of the test gas.
For a rapid and precise localization of leaks, in addition to a gas detector, an evacuation system, which consists of a high vacuum pump, one or more fore-vacuum pumps, and a system of connection conduits and valves is necessary. As high vacuum pumps, turbomolecular pumps, which operate based on a counterflow principle in this case, proved to be advantageous. Such systems are disclosed in German publications DE-OS 16 48 648, DE-OS 31 24 205, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,240. The structure of conventional leak indication system is very complex. In addition to a gas detector, the main components of such systems are vacuum pumps, connection elements, valves, measuring instruments, and sealing elements. The leak indication system is formed of several components.
A complex leak indication system has many drawbacks. Among those drawbacks are a large volume of such systems and a big weight. These drawbacks prevent wide use of such systems, in particular when universal and rapidly insertable as well as easily transportable apparatuses are required. During the operation of such systems, the reduction in the suction capacity and, thus, increase in the pumping time, increased response time due to a complicated gas flow should all be taken into account. Also should be taken into account sealing problems associated with a large number of releasable connections and, thereby, a possibility of an error, when using different measuring methods, resulting from the permeation of the test gas from outside into the system. All of the other problems and uncertainties, which are encountered in a system including many separate components, likewise should be taken into account. Maintenance and repair works of such a system increases operational costs.
Accordingly an object of the present invention is to eliminate or reduce, to a most possible extent, the drawbacks of prior art leak detection systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a leak detection or indication system which is simple, and thereby, cost-effective.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a leak detection or indication system that can be easily installed.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a leak detection or indication system that is effective and reliable in operation.
These and other objects of the present invention, which will become apparent hereinafter, are achieved by providing a leak detection pump all of the components of which are located in the pump housing or form components thereof.
According to the present invention, the pump system for determination of leaks is formed as a pump detector pump having a simple structure, a smaller volume, and a smaller weight than conventional leak indications systems. The leak detector pump according to the present invention has a universal application and can easily be put into operation. It has low manufacturing costs. A complex conduit system prevents the reduction of the suction capacity and provides for control of sensitivity. The problems of the test gas permeation from outside into the system and, thus, the uncertainty of the measurement results, is reduced to a most possible extent. A further advantage of the leak detector pump according to the present invention consists in the reduction of maintenance and repair works.
The novel features of the present invention, which are considered as characteristic for the invention, are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its mode of operation, together with additional advantages and objects thereof, will be best understood from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.